Lullaby
by grandma23
Summary: A story about a family, love and loyality. Marguerite & Roxton lose the most precious thing.. Inspired by an old folk fairy tale. ****** Finished*********
1. Immortal food

Setting: Fourth season.

If I said that all characters belonged to me would you believe it?!

Well they don't.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 1.

Immortal food

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"This is so damn heavy!" Roxton thought as he dragged the wild board he had hunted towards the treehouse, his home.

Home. He smiled. What a sweet word it was.

Behind him the animal grunted.

"Oh no it's still alive!" He thought and put another bullet in the beast.

Roxton scowled, he couln't figure out why that morning his beloved wife had asked him to hunt for a boar. She had always hated it. Not that she was a vegetarian like Veronica, in fact she always enjoyed eating roast wild turkey and fish, but she had always hated boar's meat. She wasn't pregnant anymore, so she couldn't have had those sudden cravings, could she?

When she had been pregnant with Katie, she would wake up in the mddle of night, and would elbow him in the ribcage asking to bring her some Cus-cus cause' she was sooo hungry, afterwards she would call him sweet names like ungrateful and uncaring son-of-a-bitch (well, where the hell could he get her Cus-cus??!) and then go to sleep...

Roxton loved recalling those days, his beautiful and witty Marguerite, expecting their first (oh there would be others, even though Marguerite had swore to chop off his you-know-what when she was delievering) child, their cute little Kathrine.

They had been together after they had been trapped in that damned but oh-so-lucky cave. After a month Marguerite found herself pregnant. He had felt such overwhelming love for her when she had told him sweetly ("Roxton, I'm pregnant and I'm going to kill you!") about it. His smile widened with several inches,as he rememebered how she would sit on the balcony for hours and talk quitly to her unborn child. As the months went by, she became sweeter and bigger. In eightth month she practiacally hid from others, saying she was fat like a whale. He had told her she was looking no different. Luckily for all of them, she had believed. (A/N: sorry couldn't resist:D)

And now, their child was three years old. All treehouse's residents agreed that she was a miniature Marguerite. She looked and (behaved) just like her mommy. To everything, she prefered listening her mom singing her lullaby to sleep. Marguerite had amazed everybody how sweetly she could sing it, with soft and quite voice, that was full of love for her beautiful little princess.

Roxton would never forget soemething she had told him once, "I have begun to live twice in my life- when I met you and when I had Katie. You two are the reasons of my life, and I don't know what I'll do if one of them gets taken."

She had said this when Katie had been ill with high fever, in fact she had almos died, and he had never Marguerite so desperate and devastated, shrinkng before his eyes.. His friends had been so supportive and caring then, fussing and taking after Katie and the heiress. Challanger worked for hours in his lab to figure out the child's mysterious illness, Malone and Veronica had brought a shaman from the Zanga vilage and Finn was always there,by Marguerite's side, to give her a hug and assure her that everything would be fine.

Roxton sighed, that was what family memebrs did for each other.

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard another grunt from his trophy that he was dragging home, which was now very near. In fact he could see lights from there, and could already hear his daughter's excited shouts. ("mommy I have to go potty!")

"Unbelieveble! It's still alive! Since when did wild boars become immortal?!" Roxton thought dissmisevly and kicked the huge boar, as he had no more bullets in his gun.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

This is just first chapter! Hope it wasn't sickingly sweet lol.

There're more to come. And They're sure to be full of hearrrrrtbreaking moments and all that;

I never thought writing fics could be so pleasant! I'm LOVIN it!


	2. Surprise

Chapter twooooooo!!!!!

Once again, the characters do NOT belong to me.. Well, gotta live:D

Oh that brat's mine though!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hello? Marguerite? I'm back!" Roxton called, but the silence kept on reigning the living room of the treehouse.

"Surprise!" Four adult, and one childish voice rang suddenly. At first Roxton's blood-pressure reached dangerous heights, but as the lights were turned on, and as he saw the room decorated with colorful flowers, his heart swelled with warmth and joy. He gave a wide grin to the treehouse's residents, who were , as he noticed wearing their best suites and huge big-toothed smiles. He crossed the room in several steps and hugged all of them, thanking them for the lovely surprise.

"Happy birthday John" Marguerite whispered in his ear as he held her in tight embarace.

"Oh, Marguerite I didn't.." He began.

"..Remember it's your birthday today, I know." The heiress finished "That's why we decided to make this little feist. Or did you really think I wanted that boar?" She giggled and slapped him on shoulder lightly. She had been surprised and disturbed by the fact that Roxton hadn't remembered such a special day. That was either because he was too caring for everybody except himself, or he had begun to age. She almost laughed at the thought, as he was looking no different then years ago, his hair was still dark brown and in fact now he looked even more manly and mature. 'Well, so what if he has begun to have bad memory?' she thought. 'He's still wonderful at.. other things.' She smirked and let him go.

"C'mon now, take shower and lets have your birthday dinner".

Suddeny Roxton felt something grasping his leg. Guessing who it would be, he bent down and took his little princess in his arms. "Happy birthday daddy." She said and kissed him on the cheek soundly.

"Mommy and daddly love you darling." He stroked her curly hair and passed her to her mother.

"So do auntie Veronica and Finn" Veronica, who was wearing her mother's dress entered the room "Marguerite could you give a hand to Challenger in kichenette? I'll take care of Katie." She loved the child like her little sister. She was such a wonderful child. Insupportable brat she could be sometimes, but so incredibly sweet and bright. She almost envied to her brunette friend, she could see how the child filled her life of joy and happiness. Well who knew.. Malone was always here.. The golden-haired beauty grinned at her bold thoughts and slapped Katie's butt lightly, as she had tugged a curl of her mane rather painfully.

"Daddy do you know that auntie Finn is teaching me albabet?" She said as she tugged auntie Veronica's hair again, making her gasp.

"Alphabet?" Roxton rose his eyebrows "Incredible how kids grow up fast these days. I can remember Finn learning alphabet herself like yetsreday" He said while heading to his and Marguerit's bedroom.

"That was three years ago!" Finns voice rang from the kichenette "And don't call me kid!" She said while grabbing a piece of roasted carrot from the tray that George was taking to the dining table.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After the delightful party, as everybody retired to their pirvate bedrooms, full of food and brandy that Challenger had turned out from nowhere, Marguerite picked up her fast-asleep daughter from the couch and headed towards the nursery, that years ago used to be her bedroom.

The party had been so sweet, for John and for everyone else. The woman and she had cooked men's favourite meals and Veronica had baked the birthday cake (which mostly go devoured by the Mini-M, as Finn called the only child of the treehouse). John was clearly enjoying himself, chatting happlily with Challenger and laughing at his own jokes, as always, Marguerite thought amused. She would never admit it, but his laughter were her favourite sound.

Really, she thought, she could count her blessing every day.

As she opened the door of the nursery, Katie awoke and faced her mother's face, smiling at her through half-closed, sleepy eyes.

"Mommy, sing me ludaby?" She yawned.

Marguerite smiled softly and planted a warm kiss on her daughter's forehead. She sang the song every night to Katie, it really had magical effect on her. She sang it to her since they day she was born. Seeing her infant's eyes closing at the simple but sweet, shivers would run up and down her spine.

The proud mother sat at her daughter's side and caressed her temple softly, staring at the jungle through the window.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Your father tends the sheep

Your mother shakes the dreamland tree

And from it fall sweet dreams for thee.."

She could see Katie already sleeping soundly, but went on to herself.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Our cottage vale is deep

The little lamb is on the green

With snowy fleece so soft and clean

Sleep baby, sleep.."

The child mumbeled something and smiled in her sleep, playing with the angels of the dreamland.

As Marguerite stood up, she noticed only then that the tall man, his man was standing in the doorway. Even in the dark, she could see his eyes shining with warmth.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" He whispered in her year as he held her.

"You haven't" Marguerite smirked "But we have the whole night ahead of us. That's quite enough to prove your .. love to me" She said in husky voice and kissed him deeply.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

No drama in this chapter, but I promise there'll be lots of it in next chater.


	3. Who was taken!

LadyKrux: THANK YOU:D I'm overjoyed you like my story. And you keep up your good work too!

StarClari: Merci vraiment pour ta revue. Je suis tres content que tu aies aimé ma sens de l' humour! Certaines personnes ne comprend pas. ;) (okay tell me if this was a nice try)

chapter three

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Shoot it Challenger, now!" Roxton cried as the angry beast almost sank his sharp teeth into his thigh. He and the scientist had gone to hunt, and just when they were going to shoot two wild turkies that were obviously in love with each other, they heard a violent roar behind their backs. The hunter had tried to shoot it down, forgtting about the love-bird turkies, but the beast had been faster and it had knocked him down.

Challenger, a little shocked, shot the animal, that stumbled, roaring obviously in pain and at last fell on the jusngle floor, inches apart from Roxton's leg. He sighed in relief- his limb could have been squished! Well, he thought, that's the life on the plataou- always dangerous and challenging. And he enjoyed every minute of it, he thought and grinned.

"You alright?" Challenger helped him to get up, eyeing the hunter concerned.

" You know Roxton, only you can face death and then be jolly and cheery like that next minute!" He said, shaking his head.

"Well, that's part of my charms isn't it, old man?" He grinned even wider, thinking of his exquisite life-partner.

"If you really want to know that, ask that to Marguerite, not me" The scientist chuckeled "But I'm telling you, Roxton, you have to be more careful. Now that you have a family to take care of, you should look after yourself more, and be less reckless. Especially here, living in this bloody place. " he said and gave a light kick to the dead beast, reviewing the specimen that looked like it, wondering what its name could be... hmm.. maybe Rhabdobon? (A/N I swear there IS, well, was a donosaur with this name;))

The hunter rolled his eyes but said nothing. As much as he respected and loved his friend, he never liked his "I'm-your-daddy-and-you-must-lisen-to-me" attitude to him, though he never minded it.

"C'mon Challenger, lets find hose turkies, we can't go home empty handed." He said, sniffing and grimacing at the smell of the blood of the beast that his shirt's sleeve was soaked with "Bloody hell! Aaah!"

Suddenly the violent sound of the gunshot rang in the jungle.

"What was that?" Chellenger asked strtled to his companion who looked worried.

"It came from the Treehouse's direction!" He mumbeled and ran.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Oh I hate getting wet!' Finn whined while scrubbing Malone's dirty shirt in the soapy water of the river. She and Marguerite were doing laundry while Malone and Veronica had gone for a walk with Katie, insisting they needed to get some fruit.

Marguerite, who was kneeled beside her, was putting clean, fresh Katie's dress in the basket, while humming a popular melody for herself. Yesterday had been such brilliant day (and night). She couln't stop recalling those happy moments. As Finn spoke she looked up at her critically, shaking her head dissmisevly.

"Good grief Finn, can't you see how those two need some time alone?" she said, smiling softly "If you had gone with them you'd ruin everything."

The girl from future raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah right, and now they're all alone right? Nothing sounds more romantic than a walk with a whining brat." she said, avoiding her brunette friend's glare.

Marguerite splashed her water, making her squeel. "Only I can call her that!"

Boof!

The woman, startled, stared at each other.

"Was that a gunshot?" Finn asked, standing up quickly "Coming from the treehouse's direction?"

Marguerite widened her eyes and dropped Katie's dress.

"Oh my God!" She ran after Finn towards their home.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The scene that Lord Roxton and Challenger saw just outside of the electric fence was quite unusual. Malone clutching his leg, his jaw clentched in pain, and Veronica and Finn kneeled beside his beloved woman. He noticed how deathly pale she was, her arms around her body, shaking violetly.

"Marguerite!" He cried and kneeled beside her, running his fingers on her cheeks, making sure she was alright. But she stayed silent, still shaking.

"Veronica what happened? What's up with Ned?" He glanced back at the reporter, who had his eyes shut tight in pain. Only then he noticed, he was bleeding from his thigh.

"John.." Marguerite was mouthing something weekly, her eyes widened in horror "John she was taken... she"

John could hear his heart drumming in his ears. He bent down again, looking in her eyes, he cried:

"Taken who, Marguerite?! Taken who?" He shook her by shoulders, but instead of answering Marguerite started wailing, her body going stiff with violent sobs.

The other exploreres where looking at the scene with great saddness. They all knew Roxton knew who had been taken he just didn't want to accept me.

At last Veronica spoke. "Katie was with us Roxton, when a dozen of men came and they shot Malone before knocking me out. " She looked at him scared, as he grabbed his rifle from the ground "Where did they take my daughter? Who are they?" He shouted.

"We don't know, I've never seen them before."

Roxton took Marguerote in his arms, holding her for several seconds, whispering something in her ear, after silently motioning to Finn to take care of her.

"Challenger, you stay wih Malone and take care of him. " He glanced at Veronica pleadingly "Veronica?"

Veronica noddeed quickly. "Sure . Let's go now. It all happened just half an hour ago. We might even catch up with them."

Marguerite kept on shaking and sobbing, her heart tight with fear for her little princess. He saw Roxton and her friend quickly leading their way in the direction where the strangers had appeared from..

"Please, God.." She thought, slowly standing from the jungle floor, leaning on Finn. "Please let her be alright!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fourth chapter will be very very soon!!!!!

thanks again for your reviews!!!

love

anna


	4. Rage, Saddness, Emptiness

StarClari: Thanks again:D I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. And don't worry, all'll be alright!!! The Ending may be a little sad but really emotional. ;) But alot has to happen till then! So stay tuned _ma chere amie:D_

°°°°°°°°°°°°

The heiress was standing immobile on the balcony, staring at the jungle, pulling the shawl tightly around her thin shoulders. After two weeks that her daughter had been kidnapped, she hadn't really been eating properly, she had in fact stopped everything she once enjoyed doing. The previous day Roxton had told her that she was beginning to look deathly, and had begged her to let him take care of her. But no, she didn't need, didn't want anyone in her life unless her little baby, Katie was away from her. She felt like her soul had been sucked out off her since she couln't hear her kid's childish voice. Who knew? Was she still alive?.. Marguerite gulped and forced the tears back, not wanting to show others her pain, again. She had stopped talking to the explorers, even to her man. In fact she even moved all her belongings to Katie's room and slept there every night, not wanting to feel Roxton's warmth beside her anymore.

For two weeks the hunter would go and look for their lost daughter in the morning, and would come back just when the sun was setting. Without Katie. She could see how hurt, humiliated and ashamed he looked every time he would look up at her on the balcony, acknoledging once again that he had failed.

Balcony had become the place where she spent most of the day. She would see off Roxton and Veronica or Challenger (he never let her come with them, seeing how lost and weak she was, she would probably get eaten by a T-Rex) with her hope-filled eyes in the morning, as they would set off to look for the child, and would greet them with accusing glare as they got back empty-handed, without her Katie.

"Sleep, baby, sleep..." She hummed quitly to herself, recalling once again, maybe for hundredth time the kid's sleepy, innocent facette, her cheshire cat's smile that she shared with her father, with the bloody Lord Roxton.

Marguerite unconsciously fisted the railing of the balcony furiously. The man had faced and defeated crops, cannibals, immortal maniacs, he had faced death itself! However, when it came to their only child, he was helpless. Sometimes she would feel the urge to ease him up, give a messege to those slumped shoulders, but the misery and despair were reigning in her heart, not allowing any other feelings to touch it.

She sighed and shivered, feeling her stomach grumble. That bowl of soup hadn't been enough.

But she didn't care. All she wanted was to take Katie in her arms and never let go again. Was that too much to ask for?

She heard footsteps from below. They had returned. She shut her eyes tightly and took a turn to where the explorers usually came from. 'Please, please, please let her be with them!' she whispered again and again. But as she opened them, she wittnessed the familiar scene: Veronica, looking exhausted and miserable, and John - desperate and the guilt etched on his face. Looking at them, the same emotions that had been gripping her heart for last two weeks were back: rage, saddness, emptiness..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

This was short but I'm really sleepy now and can't go on writing, it's really late.

The fifth chapter will be soon!! Maybe even tomorrow.


	5. Oh my God! Who's Sahlalaiman!

StarClari- Bonjour cherie!

Woops sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Of course I know that poor gal's story, her name was Madline right? Or am mixing it up with something else.. uh. °looks confused° o O

I'm not sure anymore if the ending'll be sad, I think I changed my mind over that. As this is one of my first fics I should better not scare peeps and make up a happy ending.:)

Though who knows?! I might change my mind again! HARHARHAR! °°evil French laugh°°°

Sooooo, CHATER FIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Where do we go from here?" He asked and looked at her slumped, bony back that was covered with grey, thick shawl, as she was always cold. She stopped walking and turned round, facing him with red, swolled eyes and deathly white face. Since their daughter had been kidnapped Marguerite had underwent a great, painful change: she had lost at least a stone, her hair was always severly braided, not sparkling anymore at the sunlight.. She wouldn't even talk to him, just occasionaly glare him with desperate and accusing eyes.

He was so tired with all this. They had been searching for Katie for three bloody weeks now, but they couldn't even find a hint of her whereabouts. They had visited all the tribes they knew on the Plataou, but with no success.

He was afraid. And that didn't happen often. Only when it came to Marguerite or any other family member.

Marguerite squirmed her lips up in disgusted and somewhat cinical smile.

"Where do we go from here?!" She repeated slowly, her tone dangerously low. "_Where do we go from here_.." She approached the hunter, looking in his eyes as if searching for something there, and chuckled. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but shook her head, sighed and went off.

"Marguerite!"He called and ran after her, grabbing her arm and tunring her to face him again. "We cannot go on like this Marguerite! Please just.."

"What!" she yelled and snatched her arm from his grip, her eyes lit with anger, "Your only daughter was taken away from you! You couldn't get more humiliated then this! And now you want something from me?! How can you not understand that _a part_ of me was taken away! I am_ nothing_ without her!"

Roxton, gulping, looked at her. He searched for right words.

"But you still have me, Marguerite" he said, wincing as she chuckled sarcastically again, "Look, it was not my fault that she was taken! I did all I could! I looked for her everywhere! How can you blame _me_?"

Marguerite stood there, not moving, her bloodshot eyes flling with tears.

'He's right,' she thought. 'And maybe I'm desperate like this, because I have no one else to blame, but myself.. I should have kept an eye on her myself.. '

She eyed the distraught man for a second.

"You're pathetic." She said and went off without another word, heading towards the Zanga village.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Marguerite stayed in the Zanga village for several days, to be alone with herself and for another reason: The village had been attacked by cannibals and there had been a big battle. About thirty men had been badly injured, and Marguerite helped the local woman to cure them. All day she would make stitches, cool off the wounded men's forheads, cook a herbal soups with Assai and change bandages.

The fifth day Roxton come to see how she was doing, not intending to stay there with her, as he knew she needed some time alone with herself.

He was amazed how poeple had begun to love her, calling her a "The white angel". Kids were running after her all the time, which she wasn't very glad for, fir obvious reasons.

Indeed, she helped everybody, never minding the hard work. As Roxton had learnt from Assai, she had even learnt to cook deliciously. How he wanted to go to her and take her in his arms, get lost in her flowery scent once again, but she just gave him a glance as he came, not saying a word.

"Roxton?" It was Assai "I just got news from my husband. " She glanced at Marguerite who was nearby, stirring the herbal soup and shooing some noicy children who were running and playing nearby the fire. "It's very important."

They went into her tent. Assai made sure that the heiress wouln't be able to hear them and turned to the hunter.

"On the northwest of the plateou there seems to be a new settling, it wasn't there before. Our men found it just yesterday."

Roxton looked at her startled, his eyes widening.

"And you think it's possible that they have Katie?" He almost cried, his heart filling with hope.

"Yes" The girl smiled, but scowled "But there's something more, Roxton.. Jarl told me those poeple are savage and dangerous, very dangerous".

"Who are they exactly?" His tone lowered with several octaves, as it always did when he was angry or excited.

Assai sighed.

"They're cannibals Roxton."

Roxton didn't say a word for a while, runnng his hand in his thick hair, sitting on a nearby chair. "Bloody hell.." He whispered, thinking for a while.

"It doesn't matter who they are." He at last said in decicive tone. "If it's them that have kidnapped my daughter.." He clentched his fist "I'll make them wish they hadn't ever come out of their mothers's bellies!"

He got up and went to Assai, gazing in her eyes pleadingly.

"Please, tell Marguerite to go back to the treehouse this evening. The news will spread here quickly, and I don't know what she will do if she thinks Katie's with cannibals". 'If she's really there, alive..' The bitter thought passed in his head but shooed it away. There was no time for bitter melanchony now. He should act.

"I will go now to the treehouse and set off as soon as I find Challenger and Veronica." He grabbed his rifle and put his hat on. "Please, keep an eye on Marguerite, Assai. And.. thank you." He said and took her hand, giving it a grateful squeeze.

As Roxton got out of the tent the first thing he saw was Marguerite's surprised and suspicious glare.

"Marguerite.."

"Leave me alone, Roxton, I have to change bandages to Sahlalaiman."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

hehe sorry Sahlalaiman just came in my mind. :D


	6. Hello! he said and smiled stupidely

Hi dearies. I've been racking my brains these days over this fic about _Le monde Perdu;)_

I love you _**and you reviews**. _

Chapter 6

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Malone?" Veronica looked at the reporter intently, as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the blonde huntress blankly.

He had been unconscious since the day that Katie had been kidnapped. She had sat by his side day and night, not daring to cry. Every morning, waking up, she would tell herself "Stay strong now Veronica, another hard day!". And indeed, Challenger was amazed by the jungle beauty: she had cried only once, she helped the scientist in his lab, kept an eye on fussy and reckless Finn, and did almost all the chores.

Three weeks had passed, and Malone kept on lying there, immobile, not showing any signs to wake up. He was deathly pale, shrinking before Veronica's eyes. Challenger had warned her that if he wouldn't wake up in a week, he would starve to death. "I won't let that happen!" She had thought, and determined, spent whole days by his side, rubbing his arms and feet, wiping his face with wet cloth, talking to him, praying on her knees..

She had never felt so helpless before. Her love, her joy, fading away day after day.. If Roxton wouldn't find Katie, she was sure to lose several friends, not just one.. Life was being too cruel to the blonde huntress.

And now, at last, while reading the Bible, she had noticed a movement from the corner of her eye. Malone. He was moving his hand, and his mouth was twitching.

She had let out a yell that had several mixed emotions in it: relief, joy and fear. She fell on her knees before the bed, looking at him closely, as he slowly fluttered his eyes open. He took a deep, noicy breath and coughed, as his lungs were tight. She poured some water in the glass that she had been changing every day, and helped him to sip it. Just then , he just noticed the blonde girl and even as drinking the water slowly, never took his eyes off her.

They stared at each other for several seconds. Veronica, teary eyed and trying hard not to start sobbing, and Malone, with stupid smile etched on his pale face, probably speechless.

"Hello." At last he croaked out and smiled widely. "Can I have an apple?"

At that instant, the spell broke and Veronica, crying out, hugged him closely, soaking his shirt with her hot tears. Malone, surprised, patted her bare shoulder, looking obviously astonished. Veronica stopped suddenly, got up on her feet, flashed a smile to the reporter and ran out of the room.

Malone sat up in the bed, looking around the room, and grinned again as the half naked girl ran into the room, holding a plate full with apples.

Malone gratefully took one, before asking:

"Are you a nurse?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Marguerite sighed and rolled her eyes as Veronica hiccuped again and Malone grabbed fourth apples from the plate. What a complicated, silly scene, she thought.

She had returned that evening from the Zanga village, actually Assai had practically kicked her out. 'Bloody Roxton!' she had thought, supposing he had told Assai to do so.

Deep down, she was grateful. She had missed her friends, especially her man. During the days spent in the Znaga village, she had thought about him, about her recent attitude to him, and had felt guilty and ashamed. And lonely. She still missed Katie insupportably, but also lacked the warmth of his life-partner. As she had been leading her way towards home, she made up to go back to him, and start a new life with him.

But in the treehouse she found a strange, unexpected scene: Veronica looking lost and dumbfound, and Malone babbling stupidely, devouring apples. As she had stepped into the room, he had looked at her, pleasantly surprised.

"Have an apple m'am." He had said, "Are you a nurse too? Do you two live here?"

Malone had lost his memory. And not only memory. He was rambling such nonsenses that Marguerite assumed he had left his mind to the good ole' times as well.

"What is your name, m'am?"

The woman looked at each other wordlessly.

"And... who am I?"

Marguerite sat on the chair, wondering how much she could take anymore. Sighing, she asked Veronica where Challenger and Roxton were.

"Roxton came back from the Zanga vilage by the afternoon and immediately went off with Challenger." She had replied quitely, fighting off hiccups.

'To look for Katie again...' Maruerite thought and took an apple from the plate, to sooth her raging emotions.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Fiasco! I knooow!

I SWEAR the next chapter will be much much better. It'll be the final chapter actually.


	7. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

RAK-MK-LJR: Thanks dear. No worries, all misteries will be solved, though the answers may be a little painful.. Well, life's not _le vie en rose_ you know?

Yep, Malone's lost his memory, and in next chapter you'll learn what caused that. ;) Katie alive or not? HAHAHA who knows? But I don't kill kids below 10 so nah, I suppose she's alive..

Anyways, I HAVENT DUMPED THIS FIC!!

Chapter 7'll i.e. Chapter FINALE tomorrow! Now I have too much to study dang it..

love

A.


	8. Mystery almost solved

I know I deserve to be hung for delaying the last chapter for so long.

SORRY!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"So, you want to tell me that _I_ wrote all this?" Malone, puzzled, fluttered his eyes, motioning at the several journals sprawled on the table.

Four days had passed, and Malone still had his memory blank. It pained Veronica to see him so lost, and sometimes, even frightened. Certainly, everybody would be terrified to wake up one day and discover to being the middle of jungle, hearing Dinosaur's roaring. He couldn't remember the plateau, couldn't remember his name,couldn't remember _her_..

She was doing all she could to help him to regain his memory, but so far nothing had changed. Thankfully, it seemed his heart had remained the same as she had caught him several times looking at her warmly. Yes, although he had "known" her just for 4 days, he already considered her as his best friend in this strange place.

"Yes, Ned. " She sighed, "It's all yours. I think writing was one of your best qualities, that's what you've always thought anyways."

Ned smiled at the beautiful girl thankfully. He caught movement from a corner of his eye, and looked to the direction where the dark haired woman called Marguerite that was standing, Finn with her. He hadn't got to know her properly yet, they hardly ever greeted each other actually, although it seemed everybody in this "Treehouse" seemed to be good friends. Veronica had told him something about Marguerite, how she had lost her daughter, and knew it had been partly his fault. Maybe that's why she was avoiding him like a plague?

He wondered what her lover, Roxton was like, he hadn't got a chance to meet him yet. He liked George Challenger, who spent most of his time downstairs, in his lab, was amused and warmed by the cute and young Finn and her cheerful chats, but was quite nervous about the up-coming meeting with the rough hunter. Veronica had described him as a honorable, loyal man, but he was well aware of what grief would do to a man.. Of course if he would ever return at all. He had been told the lord had gone to find some Cannibal's tribe. But yet, maybe it'd be better for him to not return at all to his woman then without the child.

The reporter glanced at the heiress again, who was pulling her shawl tightly around her shoulders and was talking with the girl from the future unenthusiastically. Her man was still nowhere to see, he had gone to look for their Katie four days ago. He suspected that Marguerite was feeling guilty now, she had probably began thinking that she might have lost her beloved hunter too, as well as her girl..

Malone shuddered at the thought. She had learned that the torn pages from one of his journals had been her work, and according to his own writing, she was a woman of "fire and steel".

But now, although there was still a chance that her two dearest people would come back to her, she was broken. Broken and slowly fading away.

He didn't even want to imagine what she would become if she would lose the tiny flame of hope that was still burning in her heart. The once happy Treehouse would turn into a sad, quite place, as he knew instinctively that nothing was more tragic then a Mother's pain and grief.

His thoughts were disturbed by a cry of joy, coming from the laboratory.

"Veronica!" The scientist came up running, holding the arrow "People! Your attention, please!"

Startled, Finn left the balcony and ran into the living room, surprisingly fallowed by Marguerite, who seldom left her favorite spot. They all stared at Challenger, who was laughing happily.

"Well?" at last the heiress asked and crossed her arms on her chest.The blond couple eyed her with pity, as her voice was so scarily weak.

"I've been examining this arrow for two days already, and it seems it had been poisoned." He said triumph-ally, as if he was informing them some good news.

Nobody commented.

"And? What does that to have to do with Malone's loss of memory?" Marguerite spoke again, slight tremor of annoyance in her voice. "Poison can't possibly damage.. " Suddenly she froze, widening her eyes "George, is _that _possible!..."

Challenger nodded, and smiled at the puzzled Malone.

"Malone, the arrow you were hit by, was not as harmless as it looked! In fact, its tip was poisoned with a very rare, very dangerous substance, which, after accessing your blood, goes directly to your brain and," He tapped the reporter's head slightly, "you eventually lose your memory."

The explorers looked all amazed at the scientist.

"Is there any cure against it?" Veronica asked with a little voice, as Finn took the arrow and sniffed it, making a face.

BWAM!

Everybody gasped as the loud noise of gunfire rang in the air. Looking at each other knowingly, they hurried to the balcony, as they all knew what it meant: Roxton was back.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dramaaaaaaa:P

I think there will be two more chapters. So stay tuned!


	9. The hard truth

Big thanks to Clarissa, who'll never let me quit writing this fic, andto Raquel, Explorer and everybody who's reading it!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CHAPTER 9

_BWAM!_

_Everybody gasped as the loud noise of gunfire rang in the air. Looking at each other knowingly, they hurried to the balcony, as they all knew what it meant: Roxton was back._

Marguerite Krux was the first to run towards the balcony, but after several steps she froze, as if changing her mind, and nobody noticed how the heiress quietely sneaked to her bedroom, her anxiety evident only by the slight shaking of her shoulders.

Veronica was the first to run to the railing, searching the hunter frantically with her eyes.

"Roxton!" she cried, seeing him approaching the treehouse.. alone. "Roxton!"

"He didn't make it.." everybody thought, as they saw the pale, slightly limping hunter marching towards the elevator, looking up only once to wave at them, as if to reassure them that he was alright. It was obvious he was disappointed and alarmed by not seeing his beloved together with the others.

Finn fought tears back, feeling sorrow for her visibly over-tired, terribly run-down "big brother", who had been looking fruitlessly for his lost daughter forfive days. Suddenly she remembered Marguerite and immediately looked over her shoulder, noticing that the heiress was nowhere to see. 

"I'll go and tell her he's back." Finn turned and was about to walk away as the scientist held her arm.

"No, don't. She knows that. She just can't face him yet." He sighed as they all got into the living room again, waiting for Roxton. "Let him talk to her."

Finn nodded with apprehension, and smiled grimly. She could imagine, as much as Marguerite was relieved and happy with her man being back, she would have to stay strong.. 

Katie. 

They had lost their little Katie. How was it that Malone had said? "Nothing is more tragic then a mother's grief".

At last Finn lost control and started sobbing, her heart too heavy with grief to hold it any longer. Veronica hugged her, understanding her. She was near to that point herself, but seeing Malone's disturbed and sad expression from the corner of her eye, decided to stay cool. She was also afraid that the heiress would hear them. No, she decided, while tapping the younger girl's back lightly, Marguerite would have to hear the hard truth from none of them, but the white hunter himself. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Marguerite, standing in her room, staring at the jungle from their bedroom's window, felt his warm hand on her arm. 

God, how she had missed that warmth. And it had been _her_ who had rejected him.. It had been only her fault that he had almost died. But now he was back. Back to her.

"Marguerite?" Roxton made her turn around to face him. He was surprised to see her smiling at him, brushing his stubble on his cheek with her hand. He swallowed with difficulty, cherishing the skin contact that he had longed to feel for so long. "Marguerite, Katie's.." She shut her eyes tightly.

"No, John." the heiress fought her tears back. Not now, she thought, now it's no time to cry. "Please, don't say anything." She said and hugged him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. 

They stood like that for several minutes. None of them dared to speak, being content to hold each other after the torturing, lonely days which had seemed like an eternity to both of them.

Finally, Roxton opened her eyes, looking into her gray, clear eyes. 

"I found her Marguerite." smiling broadly at her shocked expression. She didn't make a sound, just stared at him. Seeing that she wasn't intending to speak, he went on "I found her. She was with a Cannibal's tribe in the northwest of the plateau. The chief and his wife had made Katie as their daughter."

"What... daughter?" Marguerite croaked at last, as two tears drops of relief, joy and gratitude rolled over her cheeks. Roxton brushed them away with his thumbs. 

"No, don't cry.. She is alright Marguerite. They were treating her like their princess. It is strange, but true. Jarl helped me to kidnap her in the middle of night yesterday. She's with Assai right now." 

He helped her to sit on their bed, as she was still in a great state of shock. He emerged from their room to get her a glass of water.

Everybody was still in the living room. Suddenly he felt guilty. Everybody was looking at him with great sympathy as they didn't know the truth. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"What?!" Veronica and Finn cried out together, as the hunter told them shortly about the last days. They both hugged him tight, kissing him on cheek. 

Challenger embraced him too, happy for his friend, who for some reason looked still not very relaxed and happy. 

"You know, for a man who has just found his lost daughter, you don't look too happy, Lord Roxton." Malone spoke at last, smiling at the strange man tentatively. The white hunter stared at him puzzled, sensing his discomfort.

"Roxton, something has occurred to Malone that you must know, but we'll tell you later. Now tell, how's Katie? Is she all fine and healthy?" Finn's eyes were lit with happiness.

"Yes, I wanted to ask the same question." The voice rang from the doorway of their bedroom. They all noticed with pleasure that Marguerite had changed her clothes and had combed her hair. There was a healthier colour on her cheeks too, and her eyes, that had lost their usual tempting and mysterious light during the recent events, were shining like two beautiful stars. 

Roxton immediately passed her the glass of water and embraced her shoulders, not wanting to part from her warmth ever again.

"Actually," he sighed "I left her in Zanga village because I _had_ to," he winced as the fear returned in his beloveds eyes, "She couldn't remember me, Marguerite. Which is strange, because she's been away from us just for a couple of weeks, but she seems to have forgotten about me completely.. She was crying like I was taking her away from her home. I had to leave her to Assai, I couldn't stand seeing her..being so frightened of me so badly.."

"But how's that possible?" Malone spoke again. "Didn't you guys tell me that she, like all of you have been living here for like, 3 years already?" 

"Malone, what.." Roxton started, surprised by the reporter's illogical speech.

"Malone has lost his memory too, Roxton."Veronica said quietly. Roxton stared at her. "Yes, the arrow that hit him was poisoned; It somehow damaged his brain and caused a severe Amnesia." 

The news had bigger effect on the hunter then she thought. He dropped his jaw and then at last, looked pensively at the reporter.

"Katie.." He whispered.

"What?" Marguerite was looking from Malone to Roxton, panic still in her eyes. "What does that have to do with my child?"

"Katie, Marguerite." He said and huffed, now looking obviously angry, " when we were bringing her, I noticed some strange cuts on her arms. They looked like they had been done deliberately. Like a.. vaccination.."

The room went quite. Everybody realized the truth, but it was too harsh to admit.

"See.. The chief of the tribe was childless. He had sent some of his men to find a child that would become his own.. But they knew the child would have to forget all about her real parents, in order to love the chief and his woman instead."

"Of course!" Challenger cried out, "Katie couldn't remember you because she's been poisoned by the same substance as Malone!" 

The heiress widened her eyes in horror. 

"Does that mean that..." she gulped,"she might not remember _me?... "_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

UH-OH!

I hope the next chapter will be the FINAL one! 

Please don't forget to REVIEW.


	10. Getting better ?

"Here we are." Roxton muttered as they approached the gloomy-looking village. The sky was gray and it seemed it was going to pour soon. He was a little angry with his wife, as he had asked her in the previous evening to get up early so that they could set off and reach the Zangas by the evening.

But as excited as she seemed, she didn't seem to be in hurry. She was ready only by the afternoon and now that the sun had almost set, Roxton hoped they wouldn't have to camp, failing to reach the village till the night.

Suddenly he heard a sharp gasp. He quickly turned his head towards her direction, ready for a possible danger. She had stumbled over a rock and was quietly mouthing something probably not very ladylike. He helped her to get up, instinctively running a thumb over her face to be sure she hadn't get hurt.

He noticed that her blouse had flown open, and was trying his best not look at what had been partly revealed. For almost a month he and Marguerite hadn't made love and, being a man with man's appetites and desires, sexual frustration was slowly taking over his brain.

The near loss of their daughter had been terrible shock for both of them, and they had bee very distant to each other, leave alone more intimate things.. But now that he knew Katie was safe and alive with Assai, their loyal friend, he was less depressed and worried, and his manly desires had come back, taking his thoughts to his lovely wife.

Marguerite, aware of his darkened eyes and flushed up face, guessed the directions of his thoughts, amused by the way he was trying to avoid her gaze. Unconsciously, she remembered the old times, when a simple touch, a momentary meeting of their eyes was enough to awaken the blazing passion.

She felt a little regret when Roxton, assured that she was alright, turned back to her. She sighed and buttoned up her blouse. It wasn't the proper time for these kind of thoughts. In few hours she'd have her Katie in her arms, that was what mattered.

Although his frustration had even worsened, the white hunter was optimistic. Her cheeks seemed rosier and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. However, she was frail.

During the war he had seen refugees denying with starvation, and he couldn't help comparing Marguerite to them. Thin and bony, the fiery woman he once knew looked like a tiny daisy, the one that can be crushed without even noticing it.

He woved to himself that once that everything was over, he'd never let her out of his sight ever again. She had told him once, in happier times, while taking a nap in a beautiful meadow, that they needed each other like one foot needs another to walk, and he was sure she hadn't changed her mind yet.

He smiled. Soon all would settle, and their crumpled relationship would rebuild itself as well.

They had just entered the gate of the Zanga village.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ah! I'm becoming romantic! Somebody shoot me!

I know it's become my habit saying that the next chapter will be the final one, but now really, tomorrow I'm gonna finish it!!

sorry, I guess this chapter was pretty pointless, no drama at all, but I thought I would give you a look into M/R's current relationship.


	11. Sometimes, to do the right thing

**StarClari, LadyKrux, RAK-MK-LJR, interested:**

**YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!!**

Chapter 10:

Marguerite was kneeling next to a wooden coach, which was covered with some colourful blankets and two puffy pillow like things. And Katie. Her little, three year old girl was lieing there, sound asleep.

Shortly after greeting Assai, she had entered the tent. She had thought she would scream, yell, cry with joy, but instead, seeing her girl, asleep like that, she couldn't move or speak. Just sat there and stared at her open face.

It was pouring outside.

Marguerite let out a silent, shaky sigh, as if too careful not to wake her daughter up, slowly, very gently took her tiny hand in hers. She marvelled into the exquisite, unique feeling of having her daughter's skin on hers. And finally, let a single tear roll down her face and fall on Katie's cheek.

That was it. The child fluttered her eyes open and stared at her mother back.

The woman with long sleek hair poured some Zanga wine into a wooden cup and held it out to the rugged hunter, who accepted it gratefully.

Marguerite had been insistent on going into their daughter's tent alone. Which hurt him a bit. As if he wasn't her father! Was she afraid of expressing her feelings in front of him or what?

He clentched his jaw and put the cup on the table soundly. They were in Assai's tent, and their beautiful host was saying something to him, but he wasn't listening properly, as his thoughts were miles away.

"... so she woke up this evening and was speaking some odd language that I couldn't understand and she kept on.."

"Wait!" Roxton looked at her sharply, "Some other Language? The language of the cannibals? How could she learn so fast?"

"I don't know Roxton," Assai answered with a frown, "she seems to have forgotten quite... everything." she winced at his bewildered expression, and regretting saying it so directly, said:

"I tried to talk to her in English, but she wouldn't reply. All she did was sit there and look at me as if I was going to throttle her."

"Didn't she mention her mother? She must.."

He couldn't finish as they heard a hair rising shriek that was coming from the tent where her wife had gone into. Katie's tent.

The scene that he saw in the tent was not so alarming, but really heartbreaking. Katie was on her feet, standing on the coach, holding her blanket protectively around her, as if she could use it for self defence if necessary, and Marguerite was standing in the entrance of the tent, looking lost and hurt. Even in the dim light, he could notice how terribly pale she was.

She clung at Roxton and buried her face in his chest, not wanting to see her daughter being so afraid of her own mother.

"She can't remember me either!" He heard her muffled, desperate cry, "she can't remember me!"

Katie, being still her mother's daughter, grabbed her wooden night pot that was under her coach and started beating Assai with it. Poor woman was so startled and taken aback, that she didn't know what to do and simply tried to escape from her quite powerful strikes.

Finally, Roxton who would burst out laughing if the circumstances had been different, as gently as he could, caught his daughter and took the night pot from her hands, which, thank God, had been empty. He forced her to sit down on the coach again, relieved to see she wasn't screaming anymore.

Marguerite hadn't spoked or moved. She stood in the old place, her mouth a thin line, looking how Roxton was putting blankets on their daughter again. She was also relieved now that Katie was obeying, but she could clearly see poor child's frightened, lost, shocked expression. She was silent, but tears were flowing over her cheeks.

But what hurt her most was that when she had taken her daughter's hand in hers, shortly before her awakening and shrieks, Marguerite had noticed the red, about dozen patches on her wrist. And she knew what it meant: The cannibals had made her lose her memory, and just like Malone, she was not going to remember her father, or the treehouse, or her happy and careless childhood, or _her..._

Treehouse, a week later.

"This was.. is your room darling." Marguerite's melodious voice rang in the nursery, as she smiled sweetly at her daughter, who was dressed in Veronica's old, but beautiful clothes and had her hair neatly braided. The heiress was wearing equally fresh, white crisp blouse and had her hair combed neatly.

"And this," she spoke again, desperate to keep her interested "was your favourite toy, you called it Booty." She took a brown stuffed teddy bear from Katie's bed and stretched it out to her. She didn't take it. Only now Marguerite noticed that she wasn't even listening to her. She had her head turned away from her, looking through the window of the room, her thoughts probably with people that she considered as her parents.

That thought hurt Marguerite so deeply that she had to sit down on the table, feeling dizziness coming over her. She looked over her shoulder at her grim and almost blank faced daughter and then at her khaki trouser covered knee.

As soon as they had brought Katie home, a week ago, she had made her take a long, warm bath. After that she never let her out of her sight. The child obeyed, but everybody could see that she was miserable, as she never spoke, leave alone smiling. The only time there had been humanly emotion on her face was when Challenger showed her his beetles in his lab. But it deeply shocked the scientist when she grabbed one og them and took it to her mouth. Fortunately Challenger was quick enough to stop her from eating the poor creature, which was not even dead. It seemed where she had been living for a month this had been a very normal thing to do. Challenger wondered and hoped that there hadn't been more unusual and odd things then insects.

Marguerite had never been a dreamer. In contrary, her hard headed realistic nature had always amazed her nannies at schools. She was the first one among her friends to accept that there was no such things as Santa Claus, or kind fairies that help you during hard times. While growing up and facing many difficulties like loneliness and loveless life, she went to extremes and she even refused to believe the existence of God and its power. Many times she got beaten up by nuns that took care of her, as she would refuse ton say her daily prayers, saying she didn't want to live in a lie.

Her thoughts were disturbed by Roxton, who quietly came into the room, and after glancing at Katie who was still busy gazing through the window, sat next to her.

This was the man, who had made her believe, if not in Santa Claus or fairies, in God, kindness, love... It had been him who had put his life for hers in countless occasions. And now, the heiress thought grimly and with self disgust, now that she had to face the mot terrible truth of her life, now that she had to admit that her daughter didn't belong to her anymore, she was rejecting _him. _

_'No more.' _She thought and shut her eyes tightly, suddenly feeling his hand covering hers _'just when she_ _needed it.'_

When the hunter had put his hand atop hers, he was glad she didn't reject, but she was still staring ahead, as if not completely aware of him. He slowly put his arm around her shoulders and put her head against his chest, planting a chaste kiss on her hair.

"How is it going?"

Awkward silence.

After a long pause Marguerite sighed and kissed his cheek soundly, for much of his surprise, taking his cheeks in her palms. She looked deeply in his warm, hazel eyes that never failed to make her heart beat faster.

"John."

He smiled tentatively, curious of what she had to say, and also very well aware that she had called him his first name first time after more than a month.

She opened her mouth, but couldn't speak, tears threatening to spill out again.

"I've made up my mind."

Roxton, puzzled, looked at her wordlessly, waiting.

"I can't stand seeing her suffering like this, John. She needs her parents."

John, suddenly realizing the veiled meaning of her words, abruptly got up on his feet, went to the window and this time, took his daughter is his arms.

Marguerite winced. It had been wrong thing to do. As if she had been stung by a bee, Katie, with surprising strength, pushed his father away and ran to a corner of the room, her back turned to both of them. Marguerite almost laughed out grimly, she guessed, just because she couldn't see them, Katie thought John and she wouldn't find her either.

But Roxton seemed to have changed his mind too. Sitting back on the bed with Marguerite, he put his head on her shoulder, and the heiress felt her bare skin dampen with his tears, tears of desperation.

"We need to do what we have to do John." Marguerite was stroking his head, as he cried silently, "I know how it is to live without parents," He looked up at her, understanding.

"I don't want her to have an unhappy life, John, not like mine. I won't let it happen. We must return her to the tribe. It seems the chief and his wives really love her after all..."

Finally Roxton's tears dried, and only now, Marguerite noticed how confused and surprised he was. Surprised by her.

"You expected me to say that I prefer her dead with me rather than alive and happy with some other people?" She chuckled as he blushed and looked away from her. "Sometimes, to do the right thing, we have to give up on things we love, don't you know that, John?" He noticed slight hint of desperation in her voice and forced himself to smile.

"Yes, I do." He took her hands in his again, "And never have I loved you more than now, Marguerite."

They hugged, both knowing that what really mattered, was what they still had each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is NOT the final chapter!! There's more to come I swear!!

and please don't think that M & R don't care fir their daughter anymore, they DO, but they want her to be happy, even if with some other people.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE VERY VERY SOON!!


	12. Sleep, baby, sleep

This is the final chapter.

I want to thank you all for your reviews, especially:

**Jovanna, Raquel, StarClari, and Lucie.**

I would have never done it without your support.

So here it goes...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe they're doing this!" Finn huffed and grabbed a slice of toast from the bread tray.

"Hmm." Malone approved quietly, never taking his eyes off his journal. Like the girl from the future, he was shocked by the dark haired couple's decision to take their beloved child back to the cannibals. However, deep down he understood the miserable mother. Knowing her, he would never have imagined that she could make such an unselfish decision. 'Maybe that's what maternal love does?' He thought and glanced at Veronica, who was now scowling at her younger friend.

"Lower your voice, Finn! They might hear you!" She whispered. "Katie is not going to remember us, can't you see that? Just as.." She didn't finish and looked over at Malone who, meeting her eyes, blushed fiercely.

"Liiich Malun roght?" Finn said with her mouth full of bread.

As tense as the treehouse's atmosphere was, everybody changed the amused glances and chuckled, shaking their heads.

"Well, we are not sure." Challenger, setting plates on the dining table, said. "I still think that if those two had more patience we should wait more. We don't know what Katie and Malone have been poisoned by, they might remember things eventually."

Veronica looked at the scnientist knowingly. "But it's hard to stay patient and decent seeing your child suffering, isn't it?"

Challenger nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roxton and Marguerite had just told them about their decision. Roxton had held her hand, encouraging to say it in words, even so, in the end Marguerite hadn't resisted and had broken down. She had cried like never before, her whole body shaking with sobs. But Roxton knew, as much as she was hurting, she wouldn't not change her mind.

Now, she was packing Katie's things for the next day. 'Do you really think they'll dress her up in those dresses?..' Roxton had asked quietly. Marguerite had just thrown him a sour glance, but hadn't said anything, as they had finally made peace and she had no intention of arguing with him again over his tasteless remarks. 'No matter where she will be, John, I'm still her mother, and want to be sure she'll have everything with her be safe and.. I don't know..'. Her voice trailed off.

The white hunter simply hugged her, understanding.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The darkness slowly consumed the day in the Lost World, and soon, it was night.

All Treehouse residents had retired to their respectable rooms, except one.

Marguerite was still in the kitchen, washing dishes. Veronica had offered that she would do it, but as strange as was, Marguerite had refused.

It wasn't like she liked cleaning up. She just needed to think, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep all night anyways. The next day, at the dawn they would set off to the cannibal's settlement. Roxton had asked her to stay home, saying that entering their territory would be very dangerous, but in the end, gave in. Her stubbornness was one of the things he loved about Marguerite. Furthermore, he understood, she wanted to see Katie's "parents" and be sure that they were safe.

After having dried the last dish, she walked to the nursery.

As quietly as she could, she opened the door and popped her head in the room.

The moon was pouring silver over the child's dark, curly hair. Even from the distance, Marguerite could see she wasn't sleeping. Walking in, she knee led beside the bed and took her tiny hand into hers.

Katie didn't protest, but she refused to meet her mother's eyes.

Marguerite softly stroked her hand, and tried to caress her cheek too, but the child turned her back to the heiress.

Sighing, Marguerite recalled times when she would lie beside her, and after a small chat, would sing her her favourite song to sleep.

Her Lullaby.

Smiling grimly, she lied on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to revive the memory more clearly in her mind. Unconsciously, she began.

_Sleep, baby sleep_

_Your father guards the sheep.. _

She draped her arm over her daughter's small form.

_Thy mother shakes the dreamland tree_

_And from it fall the sweet dreams for thee.._

_Sleep, baby sleep._

Marguerite noticed how the body beneath her arm had got tense, and for an instant hesitated, considering leaving the room and let the child sleep.

But no, she would sing this sweet, magical song till the end _"this last time.."_ She thought.

_Sleep, baby sleep.._

Marguerite couldn't see how the child shot her eyes open, looking forward intently, her body tensing even more.

_..Our cottage vale is deep,_

Slowly and uncertainly, Katie turned over in the bed again and this time, faced her mother who had just opened her eyes, being a little taken and aback and bewildered by her daughter's actions and strange, _shocked_ expression..

_..The little lamb is on the green,_

Marguerite gasped, finally realizing, as in the dim light noticed a single tear rolling down her daughter's cheek..

Katie frantically caught her hand and clutching it tightly, kept staring intently in her mother's also tear-filled eyes, as if searching..

_With snowy fleece so soft and clean.._

Marguerite's voice shook as she sang, gasping for breath..

"Mommy!"

The child cried out and flung her little arms around her mother's neck, burying her face in her luxurious hair, sobbing, crying the the word again and again, after all this time, knowing that this was where she belonged. In her mother's arms. After a while, both fell asleep, never letting go of each other.

In this state, Roxton found them next morning.

FIN

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh. my. god.

Do you hear that? It's me screaming.


End file.
